Why Does It Rain?
by Chattia
Summary: MerDer Oneshot set after 4.11, Derek is dating, but what happend to Meredith? He wants to find out, I suck at summarys so just read and review plz!


**My first fic! A MerDer oneshot. I hope you all like it! Read and review!**

**Btw, this fic was written before we knew about Rose so her name is not in here. And this fic is set some were at 4.12 or 4.13 Derek's POV, Enjoy!  
**

As I came to Seattle Grace Hospital a Wednesday morning I couldn't help but realize how quiet it was. It usually is so much noise but now it Wain't a sound, except from two nurses gossiping. It has been two weeks since the final breakup between Meredith and me, I have started dating and haven't seen her since, I have tried to call a few times but she hasn't answered. I have just come to the conclusion that she has been busy. The elevator stopped two floors before mine and Izzie Stevens smiling face showed up.

"Dr. Shepherd, Hi" she said and her smile faded a little.

"Hello Stevens" I replied. "I haven't seen Meredith around, do you know where she is?" I asked, I tried not to sound as if I cared but I think I failed.

"Ehm.. Well.. have you tried to call her cell?" her smile was now all gone.

"Yeah, she isn't answering"

"Oh, well.. actually she has been very down since your breakup"

"She have? How is she?"

"Oh she's fine, she should be back to work soon" she said and tried to fake a smile

"Wait a minute she hasn't been to work? For how long?"

"You haven't notice? About a week maybe a little longer"

"Well where is she?"

"Ehm.."

Suddenly the elevator door opened and Izzie practically ran out of the elevator.

_She hadn't been to work for a week? Why? What was she doing?_

**At the chiefs office**

"Hey Chief"

"Hey Shep, what can I do for you?"

"I just wonder if you have seen Dr. Grey? Why hasn't she been to work?"

Suddenly Richard looked very tired

"She was really down when she was here, something about that it's impossible to avoid him." He looked at me and I realized that I was the 'him' she had been talking about "But I don't know where she is, one of her friends said that she have been hiding at the bar across the street" he said.

"Ok, thanks chief"

"If you find her say hi from me."

"Sure" I said and walked out of the office.

I wanted to get to Joe's as fast as I could but I got puled to an emergency surgery and was stuck in the hospital for over five hours. When I finally got out of the OR I wondered what I should say to her, we were broken up I had no reason to see her. I got in to the elevator and pressed the right button, after two three floors Christina stepped in to the elevator, she didn't look happy to See me.

"Hello Dr. Yang"

She didn't answer.

"Dr. Yang?"

"What?" she almost screamed to me, I didn't get why, I just wanted her to say Hello or something after all I am her boss.

"Gee, you don't need to shout" I said, I regretted trying to charm her whit a McDreamy smile Christina didn't buy that.

"And you don't need to talk to me but you seem to make a big effort to get me to speak to you?"

"Well I am your boss"

"Maybe, but your also the guy who hurt my person so badly that I have to leave in the middle of my shift to make shore she is OK"

"You don't have to, I'm going to see her right now" Her eyes grow wide.

"Oh no, your not!"

"Oh yes, I am"

The elevator doors opened "If I find out that you have even tried to see her I will hurt you" she whispered almost scary low.

I was scared of Christina but I needed to see Meredith, I had to see how badly I actually had hurt her.

**At Joe's ten minutes later.**

It was really quiet when I came to Joe's, it was nobody there except for a little figure who sat sobbing by the bar.

"He has already moved on Joe" a little voice said, I could barley recognize it as Meredith's, I was going to walk to her but something kept me standing at my spot and just listen.

"You don't know that" Joe said trying to comfort her.

"Yes I do, I saw his date a couple of nights ago, she was gorgeous, like a second Addison and he smiled and looked really happy" she started to sob even louder and I felt my stomach turn, that had been one of the worst dates of my life.

"He is gone, never coming back, never ever" she was now crying hysterically.

"Meredith?" I said as I felt the tears burning at the back of my eyes.

She turned around and I almost didn't recognized her, she wasn't the happy life full and smiling Meredith.

She was broken Meredith.

And I broke her…

_ Why does it rain?  
why does it hurt?  
Please God explain,  
'cause I don't understand.  
Love made me fly,  
now I just cry.  
Please tell me why,  
Why does it rain?_

**So, that was my first fic, a oneshot, I hope you did enjoy it, but honestly I don't really like it. Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me but plz don't be bitchy or anything, I'm a thirteen year old girl from Sweden so I'm not that good at English, anyway plz review**_ :P_

** 3 Anna **


End file.
